


Nefarious

by Elyxer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-31
Updated: 2008-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyxer/pseuds/Elyxer
Summary: Loosely based on the Dresden Files.  Brian is a Warlock hired by Justin to get rid of a little problem.





	Nefarious

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**Part One**

*************  
Unleashed Power

Nefarious Lurks  
So they were left there disdained  
with no one left to be blamed  
Fettered in the grip of fear  
ascertained, evil is here  
Asphyxiate on their loss  
Malign spirit sweeps across  
forsaken all of their hope  
Love and faith, their will to cope

\- Nefarious

*************

Brian Kinney stood outside the apartment door and checked the address on the card to make sure he had the right place. His fee was negotiable, but someone who lived in a place like this probably couldn’t afford to eat; so either this was another head case that always seemed to crawl out of the woodwork around Halloween every year, or he’d be working for free again. His lips curved upwards. It was a good thing he didn’t have to rely on his earnings to maintain his lifestyle.

He raised his solid ebony staff that was disguised as a cane, and used the intricately carved, silver panther handle to gently rap on the door. As soon as the door opened, he knew he wasn’t dealing with another attention seeking charlatan. The fine hairs on his arm stood up, and he felt the pin-pricks of fire spread over him which only happened in the presence of evil. His eyes roamed over the blond kid who’d opened the door, noticing the dark circles under his vivid blue eyes, the paleness of his skin tone, and the unnatural frailty in what should have been a very healthy body.

“Are you supposed to be the real-life Warlock?” The kid’s voice clearly conveyed his disbelief.

Brian smiled. It seemed he wasn’t the only one used to dealing with frauds, so he adopted the same tone of disbelief even though he knew the kid wasn’t making any of this up. “Are you the kid who thinks he’s being haunted by a ghost?”

The blue eyes flashed angrily. “I’m aware that everyone thinks I’ve lost my mind, but considering that I will be paying you, the very least you can do is show me some respect and treat me with a little decency.”

“I give as good as I get, kid. You obviously don’t believe I am what I say I am and that’s fine. I, on the other hand, know that you’re telling the truth, but I’m not letting you get away with disrespecting me without a fight.” Brian walked into the tiny apartment and looked around. There were so many signs of paranormal possession; he wondered how the kid had survived until now.

Brian turned. “Let’s get the contract out of the way first, shall we?”

“We need to talk terms. I’m not sure I can afford your services.”

“I’m not concerned with money at the moment. I need a binding contract so you won’t be able to reveal what you learn about me to anyone.” Brian stepped closer.

“I won’t tell anyone anything.”

“Good, then we have ourselves a bargain. Let’s shake on it, but I must caution you, if you attempt to break our deal and reveal things about me to anyone, the consequences will be dire.” Brian held out his hand.

After a moment’s hesitation, Brian felt the cool skin of the kid’s palm as his hand was clasped firmly. “We have a deal.”

Brian nodded. “When was the last time you had anything to eat, kid?”

“My name’s Justin and I’m not really sure. I haven’t felt like eating.”

With a sweep of his staff, a table filled with sandwich meats, cheeses, fresh fruits, raw vegetables and an assortment of breads appeared in the middle of the room.

Justin took a startled step back. “Who the…what the fuck are you?”

“A very good question indeed, but one that should have been asked before you entered into the bargain with me, don’t you think?” Brian walked over to the table, picked up a plate and started filling it with items from the banquet he’d created. “Well, what are you waiting for? I hate to eat alone, and I’m starving.”

Justin sat down at the table and put a few items on his plate. After taking one bite, he was amazed at how hungry he felt and started shoving food into his mouth at an alarming rate.

“Easy. You might want to take it a bit slow at first.” Brian’s eyes flashed a brilliant green and a glass of ice water appeared near Justin’s plate, and a glass of wine appeared next to his own.

Justin swallowed. “It’s been so long since I’ve been able to enjoy what I was eating. I just want to eat as much as I can before I can’t.”

They finished the meal in companionable silence, and Brian waved his staff, making the table disappear. “I need you to lie down, so I can figure out what’s happened to you. Would you prefer your bed or the sofa?”

Justin’s sat up straighter, and his entire body froze. “Why do you want me to lie down?”

“You’ve seen what I can do.” Brian leaned forward and slid his hand over Justin’s. “If I wanted to hurt you, I could.”

Justin turned his head and looked at the wall with a pained expression. “If I lie down, then I have to follow the rules.”

“What rules are you talking about?”

Slowly, Justin turned his head until his eyes met Brian’s. “The rules he enforces.”

“You mean this thing that’s latched onto you?”

Justin nodded his head and his cheeks got even redder. “I can’t lie down with my clothes on.”

“He can’t hurt you when I’m around. I promise.”

Justin swallowed, wanting to believe those words. He felt his skin prickle and the voice inside his head laughed softly.

“He’s right. He can stop me from hurting you when he’s around, but will he always be around? He won’t be able to separate us…nothing can, not even death. You are already going to be punished severely for bringing him here. Do you wish to add to your torment?”

Justin visibly trembled and stared into Brian’s eyes. “Is it really necessary for me to lie down?”

Brian could feel the evil building, churning with anger and pure hatred. “It’s safer, and I really must insist.”

Justin’s head dipped, his eyes closed, and he fidgeted in the chair. “Okay. I guess the bedroom would be better.”

Brian stood and followed Justin into the bedroom, constantly monitoring the force that was swirling with more and more aggression. This thing did not want him in the bedroom with Justin, but it didn’t really matter what it wanted. He’d do whatever he wanted to do…just as he always had. “Just lie in the center of the bed.”

Justin swallowed a few times, took a deep breath, closed his eyes and yanked off his t-shirt. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them down his legs, stepping out of them. After a moment’s hesitation, he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down and kicked them away before climbing on the bed. His movements were stiff as he positioned himself in the center of the bed, facing the ceiling and clenching his eyes shut.

Brian’s eyes drank in the sight of his client, gritting his teeth to stem the flow of his anger as he saw the bruises, old and new, that practically covered the otherwise perfect body. He could easily see the slight tremors that Justin was fighting so hard not to show as well as the lone tear that slipped from his tightly clenched eyes. The rage mounting inside him was something he wasn’t accustomed to dealing with, and it took every ounce of his will and concentration to tap down the emotion. He’d no sooner gotten control of that problem; when he felt the evil that resided in him attempt to break through his control.

His hand reached out as if it had a mind of its own, and his palm cupped Justin’s cheek. When he felt Justin flinch away from his touch, his fingers gently traced the strong jaw, supple lips, and pale cheek before moving down his neck to rest his palm against Justin’s heart. He concentrated on the erratic beating until it slowed to a more normal staccato. “Relax. Nothing can hurt you now.”

Brian took a deep breath, fighting his dark urges to just take what he wanted. His hand shook and started moving down over Justin’s stomach, but as soon as he felt the flinch beneath his palm, he redirected his hand, placing his palm on Justin’s forehead. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a five inch oval, silver, antique mirror, holding it in his free palm. Closing his eyes in concentration for a moment, he whispered, “Show me.”

Immediately, he felt the pull like he was falling through space. As soon as he settled, his eyes flickered open and he gazed into the mirror. Images of a very healthy, happy and smiling Justin flashed across the mirror. Brian’s desire peaked as he watched the young boy grow into a teenager. He watched with great interest as Justin gave some guy a hand job in the equipment room.

The images grew darker, and Brian had to exert more energy to keep the rage from releasing the part of him he preferred to keep under control. He watched as the guy from the equipment room shoved Justin into some lockers. The evil inside of him seemed to reach out to the growing evil in the boy. Brian felt sweat beading on his forehead as he fought against the darkness that was slowly seeping into Justin’s memories. This was extremely hard on him as a force inside of him was rising up to meet the force inside of Justin. He felt the cold brush of the entity in his mind and shivered, but concentrated harder, pushing past these memories.

He saw Justin dressed in a tuxedo and sucked in a quick breath. The desire to take what he wanted roared to life with such force it almost caused him to black out. His body was shaking, his eyes were blurred by the sweat trickling off is forehead, and his mouth was dry from his constant panting breaths. He watched as the guy from the equipment room calmly walked up behind Justin, lifted a baseball bat, and whispered, “Remember me?”

As soon as Justin’s head turned, the bat came down with force and Brian plainly heard the crunch of the bat making contact with bone. He found that he was both horrified and morbidly curious as the guy raised the bat again. Brian heard another voice, screaming, watched as the guy looked over his shoulder before turning back to Justin. The shot was so loud that Brian physically jerked. He watched as the guy slumped forward over Justin’s already unconscious body.

Once again, he felt that cold brush against his mind as something dark crawled from the guy who’d been shot and sank into Justin’s body. Pain exploded inside Brian’s head and he staggered backwards, releasing his hold on Justin. The second their physical connection was broken, Justin screamed and his body arched up off the bed. Brian forced his body forward, climbing onto the bed and gathering the young man into his arms.

The cold settled into his mind, screaming, “Mine.” This was more than Brian could fight as the evil inside him rose up with the speed of lightening, striking against the invading evil force, surrounding and containing it. “No he’s mine, and it would do you well to remember that.”

“You can’t get rid of me. I’ve been with him for too long. The only way to get rid of me is to kill him.”

Brian gritted his teeth, trying to control the evil inside him, but he couldn’t force it down because he needed it to fight this entity inside Justin. “I don’t want to get rid of you. That would be much too quick. No, I plan to imprison you inside Justin’s mind so you can watch him moving on with his life and finding happiness.”

“You can try, but he already belongs to me.”

Brian concentrated as hard as he could, shoving the evil to the very back of Justin’s mind and erected a barrier. He felt Justin trembling in his arms so he waved his hand and a thick blanket covered them both. “Go to sleep, Justin. I’m here and nothing will hurt you.”

**Part Two**

*************  
Evil  
  
Evil is close.  
He whispers to me.  
Only to me he shows.  
Evil is the terror only I see.

Evil is nearby.  
He doesn't see my sorrow  
Or tears forever I will cry.  
Evil will haunt me tomorrow.

Evil is my demon.  
He knows when I flee.  
I can't hide from him  
Because Evil will find me.

\- Heather Rhoden  
*************

Justin slowly became aware of the warmth seeping into his back as he stretched. He felt more rested than he could ever remember and wiggled back against that warmth with a contented sigh. Safe. It was such a wondrous feeling and one that he hadn’t experienced in over five years. When strong arms pulled him back even further, he relaxed into the contact instead of running from it.

“You want him, don’t you?” The voice echoed inside Justin’s head, causing him to shiver. “I can feel how much you want him, so why don’t you just take what you want?”

Justin struggled with the thing inside him, trying to stop the flow of erotic images, but the more he struggled the more turned on he became. His entire body seemed to be aching with a need unlike anything he’d ever felt. It wasn’t long until he reached the breaking point. He turned; moving his hands over Brian’s still clothed body and impatiently shoved up the shirt that was separating their bodies so he could touch bare skin.

The need was clawing inside him like a caged lion trying to get out. He slung one of his legs across both of Brian’s and rubbed himself against the muscular thigh, moaning as the delicious friction increased his desire. He rubbed his face against the bared flesh, licking and kissing across the warm skin, humming his pleasure at finally doing what he’d wanted to do since he’d first seen Brian.

Justin felt fingers sliding through his hair, gripping tightly and moaned at the delicious tingle of pain that spread through his scalp. He continued to kiss his way lower, ignoring the gentle tugs that only added to the urgency of his need to taste this man fully.

“You have to stop.”

Justin shivered as he heard the deep, animalistic under tones to Brian’s voice. It seemed to reach deep inside him and set off a volcanic reaction, causing him to moan loudly against the smooth stomach, but the moan sounded more like a needy growl as he continued to move lower, fumbling with the buttons in his haste to free his prize.

He closed his eyes as his lips closed around the head of Brian’s cock, making little noises that clearly relayed his urgent hunger to feed from the growing desire he felt radiating from the man beneath him. More…now…MINE. He pushed his head down with so much force he knew he bruised the back of his throat when he felt the hard flesh spear past his resisting muscles. Swallowing desperately, he felt those fingers stop trying to tug his head away and start shoving downward as Brian’s hips rose up off the bed, impaling his throat with no regard for Justin’s comfort.

“Too late. I told you to stop.”

Justin’s eyes rolled back a bit as that voice once again reached a part of him that was fervently trying to consume anything Brian was willing to offer and then take the rest by force. His tongue moved as much as possible, sliding against the heated flesh as his head was violently yanked up and forced back down with enough force to bring tears to his eyes. His fingers gripped the strong muscular thighs, trying to ground himself as his mouth was brutalized, humming and moaning his pleasure to urge Brian on, needing the rough treatment, wanting to be possessed and owned.

“You fucking love it, don’t you?”

Justin whimpered and rubbed his erection against the duvet, squirming as his body reacted once again to the almost demonic quality of Brian’s voice. He sucked and swallowed as much as possible with every hard thrust into his throat. Tears were running down his cheeks because his throat felt raw and every thrust only added to that discomfort, but instead of dampening his ardor it only seemed to feed it to a higher intensity.

“Stop squirming. I’m going to claim you. You’ll be my property…my very own little slut, and your only purpose will be to please me.”

Justin’s movements still instantly. He didn’t even resist when his head was pulled away from Brian’s glistening cock, covered from tip to base with a mixture of Justin’s spit and pre-cum. He looked up into blazing green eyes and whimpered, “Please.”

“I know you want it. The evil inside you didn’t invade and control, you called out to it, didn’t you? Only it wasn’t enough for you, so you had to get me involved. I should just leave you here with your pathetic existence, you manipulative little bastard.”

Justin shook his head, not to deny the allegations of his manipulation but to negate Brian’s threat to leave him. “I need –“

Brian slung him back on the bed with a disgusted growl. “I know what you need. I’m just not so sure I’m willing to give it to you.”

“You have to…I can’t take it anymore.” Justin scrambled up onto his knees, looking into Brian’s eyes and allowing his need to show.

Brian back-handed him across the face, sending him crashing into the headboard with inhuman force. “Don’t you ever fucking tell me what I have to do.” Brian held out his hand and slowly closed his fingers. “I could kill you with a thought.”

Justin’s fingers scratched at his throat as he felt an invisible band tightening rapidly, cutting off his air supply. His eyes grew larger as he stared into Brian’s, and his mouth hung open in a vain attempt to get oxygen into his lungs. After a few seconds, the force disappeared and he sucked air in between frantic coughs. “P-please.”

“You have one minute to prepare yourself and convince me to claim you.”

Justin spun around presenting his ass to Brian’s view, shoving two fingers into his mouth and wetting them as much as possible. It wasn’t going to be enough to prepare him to take Brian’s cock, and this was going to hurt, but that’s what he wanted. He reached back, spread his cheeks, and circled his hole with a wet finger before pushing it inside. His moan of pleasure escaped his lips as he looked back over his shoulder and met Brian’s heated gaze. As he slowly fucked himself with first one, then two fingers, he gasped softly, “I want you to take me. I’m yours. You can do anything you want to me. I’ll be a good little slut for you.”

Brian slowly stroked his dick as he watched Justin in action. This guy was every wet dream he’d ever had all rolled into one fuckable hot package. “Time’s up.” He quickly moved into position, took aim and slammed his hips forward.

Justin’s scream seemed to echo off the walls of the bedroom, but a deep dark part of him luxuriated in the pain that all too quickly turned to pleasure. He shoved his body back, impaling himself more and more and sobbed his delight. “More…please.”

Brian’s fingers gripped tighter, bruising the creamy skin of Justin’s hips as he thrust with greater urgency. He loosened his control over that part of himself that he kept reigned in, enjoying the freedom of releasing all his passion without fear. His control was quickly diminishing, so he had to complete the ritual. “Do you submit?”

Justin felt fingers squeezing his cock and gently pumping in contrast to the brutal thrusts into his abused ass. He saw stars erupt behind his closed eyelids. “Yes…fuck me…I submit.”

Brian flung his head back and yelled his pleasure as he pumped his essence deep inside Justin. As his body shuddered with the little shocks that rippled through him, he groaned and whispered in a harsh voice, “Then come for me.”

Justin had felt his orgasm building almost from the instant he’d been breached, so he released his iron control and let his scream of completion join Brian’s grunts. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes.”

As soon as Justin felt Brian’s cock slip free, he spun around, kissing and licking across Brian’s chest, down over his belly, and nudged between his legs, sucking his dick back into his mouth hungrily. He felt fingers combing gently through his hair as he swirled his tongue slowly, showing his appreciation. His head was pulled up and he finally focused on the most beautiful hazel eyes he’d ever seen. He smiled and snuggled close to the warmth of Brian’s body. “I’m yours.”

Brian forced Justin’s chin up. “Look at me.”

Justin gazed into Brian’s eyes, opening himself to that penetrating gaze that reached right down into his very soul. He felt something circle his neck and shivered at the cold touch. He reached up and ran his fingers across the cool material. “What’s this?”

Brian held up his mirror. “It’s your collar.”

Justin looked into the mirror and saw the band of blue that was wrapped securely around his neck. The blue metal looked almost liquid against his pale skin. “It’s beautiful.”

Brian bent down and pushed his nose against Justin’s neck and along the blue collar. “It’s an exact match of your eye color.”

Justin settled against Brian’s chest, enjoying the feel of strong hands roaming freely over his body. “What happens now?”

Brian stared into Justin’s eyes. “Now, we teach you how to harness your power, and you come to work with me.”

“You’re not really unhappy with me, are you?” Justin couldn’t keep the fear out of his voice. After all, he had tricked Brian.

“You’ll be punished for your insolence at some point. Right now, all I’m interested in is a shower and sleep.”

Justin smiled up at Brian, feeling the raw power inside him reacting to Brian’s promise of punishment and shifting toward the collar around his neck. “You have to admit…this was better than handing out candy to a bunch of spoiled kids.”

Brian held Justin tighter, running a hand down his back and watching the sparks fly from his palm to Justin’s skin. “Yes, it was the best trick-or-treat I’ve ever participated in.”

The End.  
Halloween 2008


End file.
